A Ninjago Christmas
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: Merry Christmas!


**I know what you're thinking. Its July, why write a Christmas story? Well I'm celebrating Christmas July 25th for the fun of it. Anyway so here's a Ninjago Christmas story. BTW I updated on what would be my New Years. Here is the opening theme...**

* * *

Jump up, kick back, decorate a tree. Because it's finally Christmas Eve.  
Ninja-Go, Ninja-Go  
Come on, come on, cause it's finally Christmas Eve.  
Ninja-Go, Ninja-Go  
Come on, come on, come on, cause it's finally Christmas Eve.  
Jump up, kick back, decorate a tree!

* * *

The ninja finished decorating the Christmas tree. Jay stood back and smiled at their work.

"I can't believe it's Christmas already," Jay said.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to have a real family Christmas," Lloyd said.

"Yeah. It's been too long," Alex sighed.

"We got the tree set up three days early. At my house my dad and I would always put the tree up last minute," Cole said placing another ball onto the tree.

"Wait! Christmas is in three days? I have to write my letter to Santa!" Jay exclaimed, running out of the bridge.

"Me too," Lloyd said hurrying out.

"What is with those two? Letters to Santa? Please," Kai muttered.

"Hey. Lloyd is still only twelve," Alex said defending her brother.

"Okay but Jay's not. He still writes letters to Santa?" Kai asked.

"So what if he does? How does that concern you?" Alex asked.

"Guys can we not fight during Christmas? Just, in the spirit of the holidays, quit arguing," Cole said.

"Um, I hate to interrupt but, what exactly is Christmas again?" Zane asked.

"Well Christmas is when friend and family get together and..." Alex started.

"And exchange gifts!" Cole finished.

"Cole Christmas isn't about presents," Alex scolded.

"Uh, yeah it is. That's the point of celebrating it," Kai said.

"Don't listen to them. It's not all about the presents. It's about being with friends and family," Alex whispered to Zane.

Alex walked out of the bridge.

"So who is Santa?" Zane asked.

"Santa is a made up guy who supposedly give presents to good boys and girls. It's really just your parents sneaking to the tree when your asleep," Kai told him.

"Yeah but some people who believe in the guy write letters to him with what they want for Christmas," Cole added.

"Oh, so he's not real?" Zane asked.

"No. It's just a made up fat guy," Kai said.

* * *

Jay walked into his room and got a pad and pen. He started his letter.

_Dear Santa Clause,_

_My friends don't believe in you and don't deserve presents so you should just give them coal. Anyway. I don't have anything in particular that I want but I do know some thing is don't want. I'll just send you that list and you can give me anything else. _

_Clothes_

_Barbie Dolls_

_Board Games_

_Vegetables_

_or Anything Girly_

_Anyway while I was was writing this list I came up with something I want. Video Games! So thank you an Don't forget the coal for everyone else. Especially Kai. _

_~Jay_

Jay folded the paper and put it in an envelope. He wrote the a dress on the front and ran out of the room, running into Lloyd.

"Sorry Lloyd," Jay quickly apologized then ran out.

Lloyd walked into the room and go under his pillow an pulled out his laptop. He opened it and pulled up Word. He began typing.

_Dear Santa,_

_This year I'm already getting a great gift because my entire family is together. But I do want the whole series of Star Fare. Also I overheard Kai and Cole, I wasn't spying I just happened to be standing there. I want them to get a huge box of coal. Even though Alex doesn't believe in you she still knows the true meaning of Christmas so don't give her coal. Thank you. _

_-Lloyd-_

Lloyd smiled at his work and save it into a file labels, Letters to Santa. He then clicked print and grabbed and envelope. He then started out of his room, putting the letter in the envelope and filling it out.

* * *

Alex got under her bed and got out a brand new sythe. She put it in a large rectangular box and wrapped it. She got a sharpie and wrote in big letters, _To: Cole From: Alex_. She took the present and placed it back under her bed and pulled out a small box of coal.

"Now to get Kai back from last week's training 'accident'," Alex mumbled to herself.

She closed the box and wrapped the present. She wrote _To: Kai From: Santa, By the way, I'm real!_. She smiled at her work and there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Alex asked.

"Why's the door locked?" the voice asked.

Alex sighed realizing it was Nya. "Coming!" Alex walked over to the door and opened it.

"Why was it locked?" Nya asked.

"Because I'm wrapping presents. I don't want the guys to see their presents," Alex explained.

Nya closed the door and walked over to Alex's bed. "Why does this one say _To: Kai From: Santa_?"

"Well... Uh... You see..." Alex stuttered.

"Prank?" Nya asked.

"Ya." Alex replied.

She pulled out another box that was the same exact size with more coal in it.

"Who's that one for?" Nya asked.

"Kai."

"I thought the other one was for Kai."

"Oh, this one's from me."

She wrapped it up and put _To: Kai From: Alex_. Then she put it back under the bed with the other presents.

"Okay so I need to get gifts for Jay and Zane. What do I get for a nindroid?" Alex asked aloud.

"I don't know. What did you get me?" Nya asked.

"Like I'd actually tell," Alex smiled.

"Worth a shot," Nya shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay so I got Lloyd two gifts but one is a little joke between us," Alex said smiling.

"Oh my gosh. What the gift?" Nya asked.

"I'm gonna get him a Barbie doll," Alex whispered.

Nya busted out laughing. Alex started to laugh too. After they calmed down Alex reached into her pillow and pulled out twenty dollars.

"I'm going shopping. Be back soon," Alex said walking out.

* * *

Cole snuck into his room and got under his bed. He had his laptop and opened it where Word was already pulled up.

_Dear Santa,_

_For this year I want Kai to get what he deserves. He's always picking a fight with poor Alex. Wait, I shouldn't say that. Alex can take care of herself. She's strong and smart. Anyway just give him a ton of coal. I how ever want the new Sitar Legend game. I know it doesn't com out for another month. If you can't get it then money to buy it would be good enough. Thanks._

_Cole_

Cole printed the paper out and folded it up. He got a small rectangular box and wrapped it up. He got a card and wrote _Merry Christmas. -Cole_. He put the card on the present and tied it down with a bow. Then he came out from under his bed. Zane was standing there. Cole jumped and hit his head on the bottom of the bunk. Zane knelt down to help his brother up.

"Are you all right? Why were you under the bed?" Zane asked.

"Uh, just, wrapping a gift," Cole replied.

Zane just shrugged and went over to the desk.

"What are you doing? Cole asked his nindroid brother.

"I'm thinking of writing to Santa, but I don't know what to ask for," Zane replied.

"Just ask for what you want," Cole said.

Zane thought for a moment, then smiled. "I got it!"

* * *

Alex walked off the Bounty when it started snowing. She looked up at the snowflakes.

"This really is going to be a great Christmas," Alex said to herself and headed into the city.

She walked into a store and came out with two bags. Alex started heading back to the Bounty. She suddenly heard something down an alley. She walked down it to find about six or seven serpentine. The serpentine turned when they heard Alex. They went to attack.

"Ninja-Go!" she yelled as she went into a pink vortex.

She knocked all the serpentine to the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Merry Christmas," Alex said, smiling, as she walked out of the alley and down. the street.

* * *

(3 days later)(AKA Christmas)

The ninja and Nya rushed into the bridge. They had put their gifts under the tree the day before and Alex snuck the one to Kai From "Santa" in last night when no one was looking. The ninja waited patiently for Wu, Misako, Garmadon, and Dr. Julian to arrive before diving into the presents. They each grabbed their gifts and set them aside.

"Who goes first?" Cole asked.

"I think Kai should go first," Alex suggested.

"What'd you do?" Kai glared at Alex.

"Nothing. All just in the spirit of Christmas," Alex said smiling.

Kai knew something was up but opened his gifts anyway. He first opened the one that said From: Santa. At first Kai smiled. He didn't write a letter to Santa yet the guy still got him a present. Kai's smile faded when he saw the box was full of coal. The others thought it was funny and started laughing. The Kai opened the box from Alex.

"Really Alex?" Kai asked when he saw more coal.

"Yep. All in the spirit of Christmas," Alex said laughing.

Kai put his boxes of coal aside and opened his other gifts. He got a Fist to Face 3 and a couple other things. Lloyd was next to open his presents. He grabbed the one from his sister and opened it. When everyone saw it was a Barbie they started laughing.

"Alex!" Lloyd yelled. "Why would you get me a Barbie?!"

"Cause you asked for one," Alex said.

"No I didn't," Lloyd argued.

"Yes you did. Seven years ago. I'm sorry it's late," Alex said giving him a hug.

"So what makes you think I still want it?" Lloyd asked, his cheeks turning red.

"Oh chill. I got you another gift," Alex assured him.

With that said, Lloyd tossed the Barbie into the bag full of wrapping paper. Lloyd opened his other gifts, and he got his series of Star Fare. Next was Cole, he got the new Sitar Legend and was happy with his gift from Alex. Then Jay, who got a couple different video games. Next was Alex, she opened all the gifts except the one from Cole. She finally got to Cole's present and opened it. Cole watched her open it. Alex's face lit up when she saw the gift. It was a heart shaped, golden locket with a picture of her and Cole in each half. She gave Cole a hug. Everyone else opened their gifts, and Zane had asked to go last. Finally it was Zane's turn. He opened his gifts and saved a large, square one for last. On the top it said, _To: Zane From: Santa_. Zane opened it to find a female mechanical falcon. When Wu saw it he looked at Dr. Julien, who only shrugged in confusion.

"What do you need another falcon for?" Jay asked.

"It's for the one I already have. So he doesn't get lonely while we're away," Zane replied.

"Now that's the true meaning of Christmas," Misako whispered to Alex.

Alex nodded in agreement.

"I would have to say that this is the best Christmas I've ever had," Lloyd said.

"Agreed."

"Yeah."

"Here. Here."

* * *

**There you go. The best Christmas in all of Ninjago! At least in my world. Leave me a review as a gift. And have a Merry, summer, Christmas! Now for our closing song!**

* * *

We wish you a ninja Christmas,  
We wish you a ninja Christmas,  
We wish you a ninja Christmas,  
and a samurai New Year!


End file.
